Something's missing
by Lucylxxx26
Summary: Series of One-shots! Based around Klaus, Hayley and their daughter Talia! Shows family loyalty and love, along with how Klaus and Hayley try to cope raising their daughter and protect her from the dangers of Marcel
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Originals**

* * *

The rain beat furiously against the window causing Hayley to turn for what felt like the hundredth time that night. She hated thunderstorms. Lightening illuminated the room as Thunder rumbled loudly above house causing Hayley to sit up abruptly. She panted slightly as fear consumed her thoughts momentarily before she sighed as she realised there was nothing going to harm her.

With a deep sigh she ran a hand through her hair before turning her head to look over her shoulder at the clock upon her nightstand. She frowned instantly as she saw it was almost half four in the morning and Talia hadn't woken for her night feed. She knew Elijah would have woke her and told her that he'd fed her and Klaus and Rebekah were out of town.

Throwing the comforter from her body and swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, Hayle began to make her way towards the door that let into her daughters nursery.

She opened the door quietly, if her daughter was still asleep, she wanted to keep it that way and she knew Talia could hear a pin drop in a crowded room thanks to her father's vampire skills. Hayle turned on the small night lamp at the far end of the room causing the light to illuminate the scattered toys she'd forgotten to pick up from earlier on in the day before she slowly made her way over towards the light pink cradle sitting in the far corner.

Hayle gasped as she looked down to see the cradle was completely empty.

Her heart rate increased rapidly as she spun around the room helplessly. A million questions rushing through her mind as it began to think of the worst scenerios possible.

What if Marcel took her? What if Katherine took her? Where is she?

Hayle instantly rushed over to the door opposite her own that led into Elijah's room and pounded on it deperately. Elijah opened the door not a second later, a confused and concerned look in his eyes as he saw a frantic Hayley with tears streaming down her face.

''S...She's gone Elijah'' Hayley choked out pointing towards the cradle. Elijah's eyes widened in fear as he rushed over towards the cradle. He walked back over to her and placed his hands upon her shoulder.

''Hayley, calm down we'll find her. I'm going to phone Sophie and she'll do a locator spell, whilst i do that, you search everywhere in this house and phone that werewolf friend of yours to send a search party out. I checked on her not more than two hours ago, if Marcel has her he can't have gone far'' Elijah said as he rushed into his room at vampire speed.

Hayley tried to take deep calming breaths as she rushed out of the nursery door and downstairs to where the number of the werewolf leader was pinned to the fridge. She grabbed the phone and with shaking hands attempted to dial the number.

She waited as the phone continued to ring before she eventually hung up and ran back upstairs.

''He's not answering. It's a full moon tomorrow night, they'll all be at the cave'' Hayley said, her panic increasing with every minute her daughter was missing.

''Sophie's doing the locator spell right now, she said she'd phone me back with the results. Why don't you try and get a hold of Klaus'' Elijah said as he placed his phone down upon the night stand

''What good will he do, he'll probably just threaten us to find find her.'' Hayley snapped in distaste.

''He's her father Hayley, he has a right to know she's missing'' Elijah said handing Hayley her own cell phone which she snatched from his hand quickly.

''If Marcel's taken her then Klaus best hope that he gets to him before i do'' Hayley growled scrolling down to find Klaus' number

''Oh i wouldn't worry about Klaus wanting revenge on Marcel if he's even taken a look at Talia'' Elijah said with a small smirk as he watched Hayley pressing the phone to her ear.

A moment of silence hung around the two before Hayley growled and hung up

''Got his answer phone, where the hell is he'' Hayley snapped trying dialing the number again. The pair froze as Elijah's phone began ringing and shaking upon the night stand. He picked it up quickly and put the phone to his ear.

''Sophie, please tell me you've found her'' Elijah pleaded his own fears growing by the moment.

''I have Elijah and you're never going to believe this'' Sophie said causing Elijah to grit his teeth in slight irritation

''Try me'' Elijah snapped

''Elijah, she's at your home'' Sophie said sounding utterly confused.

''What? No she's not! If she was here do you think we'd be calling you?'' Elijah snapped, his voice sounding more menicingly dangerous.

''Elijah, I've done this spell three times and they call came back with the same result. Talia is still in that house somewhere'' Sophie explained.

Elijah's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. ''But how, we've looked everywhere she...''

''What's going on in here?'' A familiar voice asked in confusion causing Hayley and Elijah to spin towards the source of it

Hayley almost sobbed with relief as Klaus appeared in the doorway of the nursery. A small pink bundle in his arms.

''Never mind, we've found her'' Elijah practically growled as he glared towards his younger brother

''What in the hell did you think you were doing taking her in the middle of the night'' Elijah hissed as Hayley took Talia from Klaus' grasp. Klaus shrugged off his jacket and placed it upon the rocking chair.

''My daughter was upset so i thought i'd show her around her future kingdom. She's been fed by the way'' Klaus said as Hayley began to take her out of the fluffy pink all in one jacket Klaus had put her in whilst trying deperately not to wake her.

''What do you mean she was upset?'' Elijah asked

''I came back about an hour ago and the poor little thing was screaming her lungs out, i'm surprised you two didn't hear her. Think you're getting old Elijah''

''Do not make jokes. Hayley was worried sick about Talia, we thought Marcel had taken her. i think you owe the mother of your daughter an apology''

Klaus looked towards Hayley, his eyes looked soft but sincere. ''I only took her for a walk through the forest to settle her back to sleep, I didn't mean to worry you. I should have told you or Elijah, I'm sorry''

''Just warn me next time'' Hayley sneered as she lifted her daughter into her arms and placed a kiss upon her forehead.

''If you wouldn't mind brother. I would like to put my daughter to bed without your supervision'' Klaus smirked

Elijah narrowed his eyes at him but nodded politely towards him and Hayley before he made his way into his own room and closed the door over.

''You know, i was thinking maybe me and Elijah switch rooms, i mean i doesn't make a lot of sense to have the uncle next door to the nursery while the father is down the hall'' Klaus said as he watched Hayley dressing Talia and a light lemon baby grow.

''Speak to him about it tomorrow then'' Hayley replied, not looking away once from her daughter which caused Klaus to grit his teeth in irritation.

''Hayley i said i'm sorry'' Klaus sighed in frustration.

''I'm not angry anymore Klaus, i'm just irritated. I don't think you realise the fear that i felt seeing her cradle empty when i know Marcel is still out there somewhere and that until he's found she'll never be safe'' Hayley said as she picked up Talia in her arms.

Klaus reached out to take her causing Hayle to look up at him. He raised his eyebrows towards her causing her to sigh as she placed a sleeping Talia into his arms. Klaus looked down at his daughter with a smile.

''She sleeps like her mother'' Klaus joked before he and Hayley made their way over to the crib. Both of them placed a gentle kiss upon her forehead before Klaus laid her down in the cradle. Hayle grabbed the knitted cotton blanket Klaus had brought to the hospital the day Talia was born and tucked it in around Talia who stirred slightly.

Klaus smiled in pride as Talia stretched and yawned in her sleep. He glanced over to see Hayley wearing the same smile before he glanced back down.

''I want him found Klaus'' Hayley said looking up towards him. Klaus turned his eyes to look into her. ''I don't care if you bring him back here dead or alive but i want him found and i want him put under 24 hour watch. I don't want him near her''

''Hayley, i will find him as soon as the werewolves potion is ready. I have both vampire, werewolves and witches out looking for him. There's no way he'll escape and when we find him, i promise you can get the first punch'' they both chuckled in laughter before Klaus placed a hand upon Hayley's cheek causing her to tense slightly before she relaxed and looked up at him. ''And if Marcel gets within five hundred feet of our little girl, i swear to you, he'll pay for it with his life''

* * *

**Please let me know what you think **

**Should I carry on to when Klaus finds Marcel and allows Hayley that first punch?**

**And people who follow my other story I Own The Night, i will be updating that soon**

**xoxo**


	2. Forest Stroll

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Originals**

**Since soo many of you asked to to continue this, i decided i would. **

**This is now a series of One-shots involving Klaus, Hayley and baby Talia (name means wolf) and their troubles as parents trying to deal with their growing daughter and trying to keep her protected from the menace Marcel**

* * *

Klaus awoke to incoherent babbling noises coming from a room close to his. He sat up in bed and tried to make out where the sounds were coming from. He ran a hand through his blonde curls before he stood to his feet. He grabbed a pair of light grey jogging bottom from the bottom of his bed and pulled them on before he made his way out of his room and into the hallway.

The babbling noises continued. He glanced down to see guest room door open slightly. He tiptoed along the hall, a clear look of confusion upon his face. He stopped outside the guest bedroom and listened closely. He could hear faint voices coming from inside the room.

He opened the door wide and peered inside. He smiled as he saw Hayley sitting upon the floor with Talia in front of her dressed in the red baby grow Hayley had dressed her in for bed.

However his smile dropped as he saw Elijah sitting on the floor beside Hayley, a large and proud smile upon his face as he watched Talia begin to smile and gurgle at the faces Hayley was pulling towards her.

Jealousy struck him hard like a whiplash.

It should be him sitting with Hayley on the floor playing with their daughter. Not Elijah.

'Elijah already has everything' Klaus thought spitefully 'Faithful friends, a loving family (Rebekah and Hayley) and he has a girl who still loves him after 500 years of running from him. My daughter is the one thing he can't have!''

Klaus stepped into the room with a small, forced smile upon his face causing Elijah and Hayley to look up at him.

''Talia, look who's here'' Elijah smiled picking up the four month old into his lap. Klaus smiled down at his daughter who gave out a tiny squeal of delight at seeing him.

''Why are you in here?'' Klaus asked leaning against the door frame.

''Because missy here woke up and began making noise and woke both me and her mother up so we moved her before she could wake Rebekah, she looked extremely tired when she came home'' Elijah smiled

''I was actually planning on taking her a stroll around the forest. I was wondering if you wanted to come?'' He asked looking precisely towards Hayley who glanced between him and Elijah.

''I'd love to Klaus but i promised Elijah that we'd take her for more clothes. She keeps growing out of her old ones'' Hayley sighed sending an apologetic glance up towards him. Klaus tried to ignore the jealousy pounding in his veins as she smiled towards Elijah.

''Never mind that, you go with Klaus today'' Elijah smiled handing Talia over to Hayley before he stood to his feet. ''I have some business with Sophie to take care of and i'm pretty sure Rebekah wouldn't mind going on a shopping trip for her niece so i'll give her a call''

Hayley looked up at Klaus with small smile. ''Looks like we're going with you then''

''I'll get her ready, why don't you go and get yourself ready'' Klaus said reaching out to take from Hayley's arms Hayley however tensed and clung on tightly to her daughter. Klaus paused, his arms still raised. ''Hayley, i'm not going to hurt her''

Hayley very reluctantly placed Talia into Klaus arms. Talia gargled in delight and snuggled into her father's chest. Klaus just held her closer as he walked out of the room to get her ready. He could still hear Elijah and Hayley talking in the other room

''You have to learn to trust him Hayley, he won't hurt her. Niklaus has had experience with babies before, he used to help my mother with Rebekah and Henrik all the time'' Elijah said.

''I know, i know but i just don't like being away from her. I know she's safe with him but with Marcel still roaming around i like her to be where i can see her'' Hayley sighed. Klaus smiled slightly, that's exactly how he felt sometimes.

Once Talia was ready Klaus allowed Rebekah to watch her for a bit whilst he was getting ready.

He knocked on Hayley's door to see if she was ready.

''just a second'' Hayley called out already guessing it was him.

He sighed as he leaned against the door frame waiting until he opened the door. He stood straight when she opened the door and smiled towards her.

''So Rebekah's quite happy to watch her whilst you and I get everything set up so if you want to get the diaper bag ready and i'll get the stroller from the back of the car'' Klaus said digging his car keys from his pocket and rushing down the stairs.

He stopped abruptly at the front door as he saw Elijah standing at the back of his car with the stroller already set up beside him. With a low growl Klaus marched out towards his brother who's eyes widened as he saw his younger brother striding towards him.

''You just don't stop do you!'' Klaus hissed, his eyes turning darker with his glare.

''Excuse me?'' Elijah asked a little shocked at his brothers harshness.

''Talia is my daughter, you'd do well to remember that, wouldn't want you spending the rest of her life in a box now would we?'' Klaus' eye were a light with a deadly fire that was soon matched by Elijah as he returned his brothers fierce glare.

''Don't you dare threaten me Niklaus! That child went the first three months of her life without you, while me, i was there through everything. If you even think about taking her away from me, you'll regret it'' Elijah growled  
Elijah pushed past Klaus making sure to hit his shoulder against his as he made his way back up the driveway.

He tensed as he saw Hayley coming out of the front door with Talia in her arms. A smile lit up Hayley's face as her eye fell upon Elijah.

''You sure you can't come with us?'' Hayley almost pleaded which caused Klaus to narrow his eyes towards the pair as he listened to them from the distance.

''No I think you and Niklaus need some time alone with your daughter, she needs to know her father'' Elijah sighed as he began to play with the cuff links in his shirt.

''Well i just hope he knows that he's not forgiven for running out on us. Your name's on her birth certificate, not his'' Hayley said with a slight snap. Klaus head snapped up to face the pair with shock and hurt in his eyes.

''I know that but Niklaus doesn't so keep your voice down unless you want me daggered again'' Elijah said with a slight hiss.

Hayley nodded before she looked up to face Klaus who forced a small smile upon his face although anger was burning him from the inside out.

''Give him a chance, he may surprise you'' Elijah said before he placed a small kiss upon Talia's forehead who'd been grabbing at his tie the entire time.

Hayley nodded with a sigh before she passed him and made her way towards Klaus.

''You managed to get the stroller set up, well done'' She said with a small smile.

''Elijah helped'' Klaus said looking towards the retreating figure of his brother.

''Of course he did'' she smiled before she began to tuck Talia into her stroller

They walked in silence around the path at the back of the house that led into the forest. Klaus insisted on pushing the stroller ignoring Hayley's claims that she didn't mind pushing it.

Klaus glanced over towards Hayley who was smiling down in amazement at Talia. She glanced up and caught Klaus' curious expression.

''I've never seen her this quiet, she seems intrigued by everything here'' Hayley smiled

''She's part wolf love, what do you expect'' Klaus laughed causing Hayley to chuckle. ''I always bring her here when she's being fussy, it helps calm her. Me as well surprisingly''

''I can see that'' She smiled over towards him.

''Hayley, can i ask you something honestly?'' Klaus asked as he stopped mid walk and turned to face her.

''Of course'' Hayley said folding her arms over her chest.

''Are you in love with my brother?'' Hayley's jaw dropped as her eyes widened.

''I don't think that's any of your business'' Hayley snapped, her eyes turning into a hard glare.

''Well it is if my brother is going to become my daughters step father, don't you think i have a right to know who would be helping to raise my daughter and well since his name is on the birth certificate and all'' He saw Hayley tense visibly.

''You heard that?'' Hayley asked although she knew it wasn't a question.

''Did you really think you were that discreet love?'' Klaus said. ''I don't care because i know it's better if people think she's Elijah's and not mine, but know this Hayley. If you and Elijah try to take her away from me. He'll spend the rest of eternity in a box and you'll be dead. She's my daughter''

Klaus glared towards her as he noticed her shoulders shaking with he chuckles she tried to hide.

''I just threatened your life, i really don't think you should be laughing sweetheart'' Klaus growled.

''I'm not laughing at you, of course not'' Hayley said trying to contain her laughter. ''I'm laughing because here we both are, both been abandoned, shunned, made to be outcasts and here we share this precious little girl who has two people already fighting over her''

Klaus' lips twitched up into a small smile as he glanced down at his daughter who beamed up at him. Hayley walked forward and placed her hand upon his. Klaus turned his head to look towards her.

''I'll never take her away from you, i know how much you love her, even if you don't like to show it'' Hayley smiled her eyes staring straight into his. ''And for the record, you're nothing like what Elijah's described Mikael to be''

Klaus stood still in shock as Hayley took the stroller handle from him and began to make her way along the path.

Suddenly a rustle from the bushed to his left caught his attention, thundering footsteps rang in his ears.

He instantly stopped the stroller causing Hayley to spin towards him in shock.

''Someone's here. In the forest, with us'' Klaus whispered trying to be as silent as he could...until his phone began to ring.

He felt Hayley tense against him before he dug into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He sighed to see it was Rebekah calling.

''Rebekah what...'' He was cut off as he heard Rebekah's heavy, ragged breathing.

''Nik, Marcel was at the house. He snapped Elijah's neck, I didn't even hear him coming in'' Rebekah panicked trying to force all the words out at once. ''Nik, he was in Talia's room''

Klaus hung up the phone immediately and turned towards Hayley.

''Grab the diaper bag'' He ordered before he walked round the side of the stroller and grabbed Talia from it

''Klaus what's going on?'' Hayley asked, her voice rising in panic

''Just do it!'' Klaus shouted holding Talia tight to his chest. The young baby must have sensed Klaus' fear and anger because she began to cry quietly. ''It's alright sweetheart, daddy's here. You're alright''

He turned to see Hayley putting the diaper bag upon her shoulder before she grabbed the blanket from the stroller.

''Hold on tight to me and don't let go. I'm going to run us back to the house. Marcel was in Talia's room'' Klaus explained as he wrapped one arm around Hayley's waist and held Talia tight to his chest with the other. Hayley gapsed before everything around her became a blur as Klaus rushed them back to the house.

They got back in a matter of seconds to see Elijah and Rebekah standing at the front door waiting for them. Klaus instantly handed Talia to Rebekah and told her to look after her and Hayley before he ordered Elijah to follow him.

They both ran out across the woods - Klaus going left, Elijah going right - and checked every single acer of the forest that they owned, but it became apparent that Marcel was long gone.

They met together in the middle of the large clearing sat at the back of the house.

''If he comes near my daughter, i'll skin him alive'' Klaus growled before they took off running towards the house.

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun**

**Looks like Marcel has crossed the line where Talia has concerned**

**What do you think of the tension between Klaus and Elijah about Talia? **

**Do you think Hayley and Elijah should be together or Hayley and Klaus? **

**Please review and let me know what you think**

**xoxo**


	3. Someone's here!

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Originals**

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews so far, they have been fantastic, didn't think anyone would actually like this when I first started writing it**

* * *

For almost a month, Klaus and Elijah had been searching every inch of New Orleans trying to find Marcel or any of his men, however every search they went on, they came back with nothing.

Hayley had been panicking so much that she refused to allow Talia to leave the house with out her, she wouldn't even let Klaus take her into the forest anymore which caused Klaus to demand that Elijah and Rebekah take her out for the night and leave Klaus alone with Talia so he could spend some time with his daughter without Hayley peering over his shoulder.

Eventually after much persuading (a.k.a Klaus threatening her) she agreed but made Klaus promise to phone her if anything happened.

* * *

Klaus paced the nursery for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. He rocked a wailing Talia in his arms.

He'd been trying to put her down for the past two hours but nothing he used before had worked, they just seemed to make her more impatient.

He'd phoned Elijah an hour ago to ask for some of his advise on how to soothe her but warned him not to tell Hayley.

He almost sighed in relief as he heard the front door close and voices coming up the stairs.

Rebekah and Hayley walked in followed by Elijah.

''I warned you not to tell her'' He snapped glaring towards Elijah.

''She grabbed my phone whilst I was at the restroom'' Elijah said holding his hands up in defense.

''I don't know what's wrong, she just won't stop crying'' Klaus said handing Talia to Hayley who began rocking her. He moved to stand next to Elijah who could see for once in his life, his brother looked utterly exhausted.

''I tried everything you suggest on the phone but nothing...'' Klaus stopped instantly as he noticed the room had fell silent, Talia was no longer crying but instead smiling up towards Hayley.

''Don't worry about it Niklaus, sometimes all babies need is their mother'' Elijah said placing a hand upon his brother's shoulder. ''God I know you and Kol used to be terrible when we were trying to get you to sleep if it wasn't mother holding you, you'd scream so loud the whole village would wake up''

Rebekah sniggered behind her hand at the shocked look upon Klaus' face.

''Don't you laugh missy, you were just as bad. I remember father holding you and your face turning purple from screaming'' Klaus chuckled

He watched with a smile as Talia slowly began to drift off to sleep in Hayley's arms.

''I think that would be our cue Bekah'' Elijah said heading for the door. He and Klaus had changed rooms like Klaus had suggested which made it much easier for Klaus to be more involved with Talia during the night.

''I was going to head out for someone to eat anyway'' Rebekah smirked.

Rebekah rushed over and placed a gentle kiss upon Talia's forehead. Klaus smiled widely before he turned to see his siblings close the door behind them.

''I'm sorry if she was pain tonight, she's been like that most nights'' Hayley sighed. Klaus looked at her in concern.

''How long has she been refusing to go to sleep for?'' Klaus asked

''About five maybe six nights but it's getting worse, why?'' Hayley asked in a panicked tone.

''Don't worry love, but I'm pretty sure she has colic'' He saw Hayley's eyes widen in slight fear. ''Don't panic colic's nothing, just a bit of a sore tummy for the baby and a night of no sleep for the parents but if it gets worse then let me know and I'll try out some home made remedies I remember, I think''

Hayley smiled brightly towards him ''You know, it's a shame you don't let people see this side of you''

''What side?'' Klaus asked looking at her in confusion.

''The big fluffy puppy with bad teeth side'' Hayley sniggered which caused Klaus to narrow his eyes towards her.

''Your gonna get bit by those bad teeth any second love'' Klaus narrowed his eyes towards her in a playful threat which caused her to giggle quietly. Klaus' lips pulled up into a slight smile.

He moved his eyes to stare down towards a now sleeping Talia whilst Hayley began to clear away some of the things in the room. The awkward silence surrounding them made Klaus cringe. This wasn't the way he was hoping things would be between them once Talia came along but unfortunately the awkwardness had hung around them

''I actually wanted to ask you something'' He almost thanked Hayley as her voice broke through the silence as she turned to face him.

He lifted his head to look towards her.

''Elijah asked me if I wanted to go for dinner with him on Saturday night'' Klaus felt his stomach fold into itself as his throat became tighter. He turned to face her. ''But I said I wouldn't give him an answer until I spoke to you first. I don't want you to feel that we're getting together just to take Talia away from you, I'd never do that and I know Elijah wouldn't either. I just wanted to make sure that you were okay with it''

'Clearly I am not' Klaus wanted to scream but he forced those feelings down as he looked at the hopeful fire in her eyes. He knew that if she really liked Elijah, he had no right to stop her, after all they were never together in the first place.

''Hayley I'd rather you go out with my brother than some random off the street'' Klaus forced the words out, he smiled softly as Hayley's eyes lit up. ''So yes, I'd be okay if you went out to dinner with Elijah''

Hayley let out a small squeal of excitement before she rushed forward and hugged him tightly.

''Thank you Klaus. I promise we'll be back by half nine so you won't have to deal with Talia for too long'' Hayley smiled breaking from the hug. Klaus just smiled down at her.

''Don't rush back just for me, now go and give your answer to Elijah'' Klaus smirked pointing towards the door

"Who said we'd be back for you, I want to say goodnight to my daughter'' Hayley chuckled as she practically skipped out of the room and out of sight.

Klaus breathed deeply as he spun back round and placed his hands upon the railings of the cot in front of him.  
With a small, but sad smile he stared down at his little girl.

He knew he had been foolish to think that Hayley actually saw a future for the three of them as he did.

''Klaus!'' He heard Hayley scream from the hallway. He rushed out to see one of Marcel's night walkers standing there looking in fear as Klaus growled towards him with his hybrid teeth bared.

Elijah also came out which caused Klaus to turn towards him.

''No!'' Hayley shouted as the vampire took off whilst Klaus and Elijah were distracted. She pushed past them and ran into Talia's room. She gasped as she saw another vampire laying in an unconscious heap at the far side of the room, opposite Talia's crib. Before she instantly rushed over to see Talia still sound asleep in her crib Klaus rushed in behind her and looked in horror at the unconscious vampire.

''What the bloody hell's going on?'' Rebekah asked running into the room. Klaus glanced out into the hallway and saw Elijah had gone, possibly after the unknown vampire in the hallway. ''Did Talia do that?''

''She's five months old Rebekah, how the hell is she supposed to knock a vampire unconscious'' Hayley said sarcastically

''Plus, she's still asleep?'' Klaus said looking around in confusion. He reached down and flung the other vampire over his shoulder. ''I'll go and wake this one up, see if we can question this one''

''And I also caught this one'' Elijah smiled dragging in the vampire that was in the hallway who struggled uselessly in Elijah's tight grip.

''Let's go and question them. Rebekah, keep an eye on Hayley and Talia please'' Klaus said as he and Elijah made their way from the room down to the dungeon beneath the house.

Hayley turned to look up towards Rebekah who was looking around the room in concern.

''What is it?'' Hayley asked beginning to become worried.

''I just came in the front door, Elijah left from the back door so we would have seen someone coming in or out of the house, that vampire would have climbed through the window the moment you three were distracted which wasn't very long but he wouldn't have time to shut the window again in fear of Klaus hearing him or me seeing him shut the window, so how is the window already shut?'' Rebekah asked pointing towards the window near where the vampire lay unconscious

''I don't know, don't the windows to this house shut automatically?'' Hayley asked glancing between Talia and Rebekah

''No they don't, plus there's a strange smell of burning coming from the night stand beside Talia's crib'' Rebekah said pointing over towards the bright white nightstand that sat on the right side of the crib

''So?'' Hayley asked her breathing becoming ragged with panic.

Rebekah took a deep calming breath before she replied ''So, I don't think Talia was alone when the attack happened. Someone else was in here and knocked out that vampire''

* * *

**Dun, Dun, Dun**

**Will the two unknown vamps lead Klaus and Elijah to Marcel? What happened in Talia's bedroom? Do you think anyone was in there at the time, if so, who?**

**Please let me know what you think by reviewing**

**xoxo**


	4. Sleepless Night

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Originals**

**Thanks for all the great comments**

**I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while, i was in hospital but i'm back now and have a few great chapters set up**

* * *

''Anything from our guests yet?'' Rebekah asked leaning against the dungeon door frame as Elijah walked up the stairs.

He and Klaus had been torturing the new vamps for almost three weeks

''Nothing, it's like they've been compelled to forget where Marcel is and who else is working for him'' Elijah sighed in exhaustion. his light blue shirt was unbuttoned at the top and it's sleeves were rolled up giving Elijah an almost casual look. Blood darkened his hands and spattered up his forearms. ''But i can tell you this, Niklaus will now stop at nothing to find Marcel and protect his daughter''

''He's getting impatient'' Rebekah smirked staring down at the silhouette of her blonde brother as he stood in the doorway of one of the cells.

''Very'' Elijah smiled glancing down at his brother.

''Well we know what he'll do if he gets too impatient, so i guess i will go and take over, Hayley's putting Talia to bed anyway, he'll probably want to go up and say goodnight'' Rebekah said turning from her brother and making her way down stairs.

Elijah turned his back towards the door and made his way for the nursery.

* * *

Hayley jumped in fright as the nursery door opened to reveal Elijah who smiled brightly towards her.

''Someone's been busy'' She smirked looking up towards his arms. elijah looked down and blushed slightly

''Forgive me, i meant to clean up before i came in here, but Rebekah told me you were putting Talia to bed and it must have slipped my mind'' Elijah smiled

''Yeah well that was the plan but i think little missy here is waiting for her father'' Hayley said standing to her feet as Elijah crossed the room towards her.

''Well Rebekah's forcing him away from the two vamps downstairs before he kills them out of impatience'' Elijah smiled as he grabbed a small red towel from the door and began to wipe his hands upon it

''They still won't talk?'' Hayley asked beginning to worry.

''I'm afraid not but don't worry if there's anyone who'll get them to talk it's Rebekah. My sister can be very vicious when she wants to be'' Elijah said with a small smile of pride as Talia's bright blue eyes gleamed up towards him.

He was amazed at how much she was beginning to look like Klaus when he was a child. She had Hayley's nose and dark curls but she had Klaus' smile and his eyes.

Elijah broke from his thoughts when he noticed Hayley looking down towards the floor, her eyes were glazed with tears. He used his hand to turn her head towards him

''What's wrong?'' He asked in concern as a tear slid from beneath her top eyelid.

''I'm just scared, for her'' Hayley said glancing down at the smiling baby girl in her arms. ''She's so innocent why would Marcel want to hurt her? She's never done him any harm, she's just a baby. And what if he gets her Elijah? What will he do?''

''Hayley, you have to stop thinking like this alright, Talia is healthy and she is safe here. Marcel will not get anywhere near her. And if he does Niklaus will rip him and his men apart, he will not let anything happen to this little girl, and neither will I'' Elijah said stroking her cheek gently with his thumb. She turned her head in the way and kissed his palm gently.

''She asleep yet?'' a voice behind them causing Elijah to quickly withdraw his hand from Hayley's face as he turned to face an exhausted Klaus staring towards them with narrowed eyes.

''No...not yet, I think she was waiting for you'' Hayley smiled walking past Elijah towards Klaus who took a squealing Talia in his arms.

''I best go phone Sophie, see if she has any answers as to why the vampire in here was knocked unconscious'' Elijah said before he made his way towards the door. He turned back with a large smile upon his face.

Klaus had to fight with himself not to grind his teeth as he made his way over towards the crib and placed Talia down gently after kissing her upon the forehead. Hayley smiled when she peered over his shoulder to see their young daughter was now fast asleep.

''If she turns out to be a daddy's girl, i'll never forgive you'' Hayley laughed before walking into her room to try and get a decent nights sleep. Klaus chuckled softly before he reached over and dimmed the night light beside Talia's crib.

He turned and made his way into his own room.

* * *

Hayley groaned loudly as she heard Talia beginning to cry. She'd only had two hours sleep, an hour less than what she'd had the previous night.

She grabbed the baby monitor and stumbled her way through to Talia's nursery where the cries just became louder. She noticed that the night light was still on but was dimmed slightly.

'Klaus must have known she was going to wake up again' Hayley thought as she cradled Talia tightly to her. As if on cue the door to her left opened as a slightly irritated Klaus walked through

''What's going on?'' Klaus asked as he walked into the nursery, his hands furiously rubbing his eyes. Hayley was pacing trying to soothe a now rather loud Talia.

''She's gotten worse'' Hayley sighed.

''How long has she been down for?'' Klaus asked his head cocked to the slide slightly

''Two hours'' Hayley almost sobbed as she looked at the clock.

She looked over to see Klaus removing his shirt and instantly looked away

''Klaus what the hell?'' she snapped.

''Give me her'' Klaus said holding out his arms. Hayley turned back to look at him in confusion. ''I know something that may help, give me her''

Hayley awkwardly passed Talia to Klaus who turned and made his way out of the room, holding Talia extremely close to his chest. Hayley followed in behind him curious of what he was doing.

She watched as he walked down to the kitchen and began to boil some water.

''What are you doing?'' Hayley asked looking in confusion towards him.

''An old remedy, i just hope i get it right'' Klaus said as he grabbed one of Talia's empty bottles and sat it down next to the stove. ''Can you grab a large bowl from the cupboard and fill it with cold water please, not too cold though'' she could barely hear him over Talia's wailing.

She nodded as he took the pot of water from the stove once it was fully boiled and poured it into the bottle. Hayley watched as he grabbed the pot of sugar from beside him and sprinkled a little into the bottle. He put the lid on before he began shaking it.

''So how was your dinner date with Elijah?'' Klaus asked trying to hide the jealousy in his voice

''Really that's what you want to talk about?'' Hayley said with a slight snap which alarmed Klaus.

''Just trying to make conversation love'' He smirked at her over his shoulder.

''Well if you must know, it was great. Your brother is the definition of a gentleman'' Hayley said with a wide smile that caused Klaus to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from saying a sadistic remark

''Oh don't I know it'' Klaus muttered under his breath as he held Talia tight to his chest. Her cries were dulling slightly but she was still in a great deal of pain.

''In fact we're going out again next Sunday so if you wouldn't mind watching Talia?'' Hayley asked cautiously, It made her slightly nervous that she couldn't see Klaus' face, but she noticed his shoulders tense slightly.

''No course not, why wouldn't i want to spend time alone with my daughter'' Klaus forced another smile.  
Hayley rushed over to him with the glass. He put the lid upon the bottle before he placed the bottle in the bowl and took it from Hayley's hand.

She followed him as he made his way back up the stairs and into his room. He placed the bowl down on his nightstand and laid Talia upon the bed

She watched as he climbed onto his bed and lay down before he stripped Talia from her baby grow so she was only in her diaper and lay her gently upon his chest.

He grabbed the bottle from the nightstand and checked the temperature.

''That should be alright'' He said before he began to feed Talia the bottle. Hayley watched in confusion. Klaus looked up at her and smirked ''You can come closer love, we don't bite''

Hayley inched her way forward until she was standing at the edge of the bed. Klaus removed his hand from Talia's stomach and patted the empty side of the bed next to him. Hayley narrowed her eyes towards him before she sat down upon the edge of the bed, turning her body to face him.

''The sugar helps the stomach work to digest something which relaxes the stomach muscles and the warm water relaxes it. It's basically a homemade gripe water so it's safe'' Klaus said. ''My body temperature should heat her up enough to allow her sleep''

''You the baby whisperer now?'' Hayley smirked as she lay down and propped her head up on her hand.

''I'm her father, i know what works best'' Klaus said smiling down at Hayley. He peeked up and could already see Talia's eyes starting to droop close. He took the bottle from her mouth and handed it to Hayley before he sat up and began burping her before he lay her back down upon his chest. He glanced over to see hayley with her head firmly upon the other pillow, her eyes closed in sleep.

He knew she was exhausted from having to get up to Talia. He gently sat up, minding to keep Talia close to him, and lifted the comforter at the end of the bed before he placed it over Hayley and a small portion of it over himself and Talia.

A smile tugged slightly at his lips as he heard Talia's breathing begin to grow heavier as she fell deeper into sleep. He close his eyes and focused only on her breathing before he too drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

Outside the door Elijah glared towards the sight. He knew Klaus was up to something when he came back.

He knew what Klaus was like, he'd only stick around until he was done then he'd run off and leave Hayley and Talia on their own. Elijah was not about to let that happen.

He'd already lost his first two loves to his brother, he would not lose Hayley.

A noise from the room next door broke him from his thoughts before he rushed in. He glanced around the room quickly to check if anyone was there, it was just him. However as he turned away he noticed Talia's nursery window was open causing the light pink curtains to blow with the breeze outside. He rushed over to the window and closed it quietly, trying not to disturb the three next door.

His eyes narrowed towards the forest that surrounded the house.

He saw the outline of a person standing at the edge of the forest waving towards him. Elijah blinked and shook his head gently before he reopened his eyes.

The shadow was gone.


End file.
